15 Percy Jackson Drabbles
by bookish-type-7
Summary: 15 short drabbles- random subjects, all canon! Percabeth, Jasper, Groviper.


Bridge

"Percy, let me come with you," I demanded. There was absolutely no way he was leaving me this time. I get so agitated when he's off somewhere in a fight…

"Too dangerous," he said as I rolled my eyes, "Besides, I need you to help Michael coordinate the defensive line. I'll distract the monsters. You group up here. Move the sleeping mortals out of the way. Then you can start picking off monsters while I keep them focused on me. If anybody can do all that, you can."

Percy was putting a lot of faith into two completely exhausted, half-dead teenagers. Not his best bet, in my opinion.

Michael snorted. "Thanks a lot."

Seaweed Brain kept his eyes on me, seeming to build something up in staring at me. Shaking my head, I told him, "All right. Get moving."

"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" Percy says to me, probably referring to that peck I gave him at the Labyrinth.

In his dreams. I think maybe he should kiss me… He's such a chicken.

I draw my knife, looking at the horde of monsters marching toward us, coming over the bridge. Heart beating fast in face of the battle ahead, I said exasperatedly, "Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

We definitely would see.

Teal

"Come on, that's sky blue."

"I didn't know your profound intelligence extended to knowledge of the whole color wheel. That is way too green to be regular sky blue, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever, so your amazing wisdom must come up with a good word for it. One that sounds smart. Without using your iPhone to Google it."

"Is this a challenge, I ask?"

"Sure, and I don't think you'll be able to find one in your smart little head."

"Smart little head? It's on."

"Go ahead, then."

"Teal."

Percy really should have given up his "challenges" a long time ago.

Vogue

Silena flipped through the Teen Beat magazine with apparent ease. She already knew the season's fashion and didn't need any help on applying it to her current outfit. Today it was just a pair of boyfriend jeans and a V-neck shirt with some black flats, but Silena knew the ringlets in her hair and the chain necklace with the heart was totally in style for this fall.

A cool breeze wafted through the courtyard, blowing fall leaves every which way. The sky was a perfect blue, with those picture perfect clouds drifting lazily about. It was just about the most perfect day ever.

She heard a crunching of leaves coming towards her. Silena looked up and saw Charlie walking towards her, walking with a smooth loping grace, unlike any she'd seen before. Just seeing him made her think, "Yum; this day is about to get even more perfect."

Flashing a grin at him, she set down the magazine on the bench, then motioned to Charlie to sit next to her.

He sat. "Hey, there, Silena."

"Hi, Charlie. I thought you guys were at rock climbing now," she said, even though she'd much rather him be here.

"Ha, they canceled it after Nyssa 'accidentally' broke half of the whole thing off. What are you doing here?" he asked. Silena remembered that they were supposed to have Greek lessons today.

"Just reading this thing," she gestured to the magazine, "Annabeth couldn't teach today."

"Oh. Why do you like those magazines, anyway?" he questioned, catching her by surprise. She didn't get asked that a lot, it was just stereotypical for a daughter of Aphrodite to like these kinds of things.

"They keep me from dying of boredom," she said, while Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Well, never mind, they are boring. I think it's just nice to know what everybody else is doing in their normal lives."

"Mm. I thought it was the fashion."

"Oh. It's kind of nice to see what's going to make me look better each day."

"I don't care what makes you look better, you're already as pretty as can be," he said, a blush soon creeping up his cheeks. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

She giggled. "I think so, Charlie."

"Silena Beckendorf," she thought to herself. Then she kissed him.

Crossword Puzzles

Biting my lip, I stare puzzled at the newspaper. What the heck was "Sea in the east of Borneo?"

"PERCY!" I yell. "Come here!"

"Ooh, a question? Can I possibly even answer it?" he says, walking confidently into the living room.

"Oh, shut up. I can't get this one." I point to number 25 across.

He stares at it for a minute, and then his mouth spreads into a wide grin. "You seriously don't know this one? Wow…"

My mouth drops into the shape of an O. "You know it?"

"Sure," he chuckles maniacally, "but I certainly don't have to tell you! I could wait until tomorrow, or even the next day. It might even be a week!"

I pout, my bottom lip sticking out. He loves having this small, completely controlling power over me. "Please?"

His eyes narrow. "Oh, begging, are we now?"

Puppy dog eyes time. He shakes his head, looking away, saying, "Annabeth, come on… That's not fair. Not fair at all."

I smirk. This was going to be fun. I stand up and whisper in his ear, "Pretty please?"

He shivers. Wow, he's weak. My insides are just about splitting open with laughter, this is the best fun ever.

Percy lets out a deep sigh, and says in a defeated tone, "Celebes."

I kiss him quickly and sit back down. Next question…

Name

"Oh my gods, Percy. She's beautiful."

"I know."

"What are we going to name her? I don't think she looks like a Madeline, like I was going to name her."

"Um… I don't know."

"Percy. Come on, remember. Contribute to the conversation."

"Uh… What about Thalia?"

Usual

Percy was pacing in his kitchen. To the oven and then the cupboards. He kept checking his watch, already wearing the dress shirt and jeans, waiting on her to arrive. It was already 6:30, but she had said 6 o'clock sharp. Annabeth was NEVER late. It was a personal goal of hers. She was quite obsessive, actually.

But what had happened? Was she in an accident? Percy knew she liked to drive with bare feet. Had her foot slipped? Had she died? He shook the image out of his head and tried to think of happier things.

Finally, after going through blue waffles to movie nights, he heard a small knock on his apartment door. There Annabeth stood, in a ripped and dirty dress, her hair caked with mud and blood, a long red cut on her cheek, and knife in hand. She had a pout on her face, and raced into his arms the moment the door opened.

Why did this happen every time he asked her out?

Plaid

"Really, Seaweed Brain?"

"What's wrong with this?"

"Well, first of all, it's red. Second of all, it's plaid. You CANNOT wear red and black plaid to my mother's birthday party."

"But… Wise girl, I like it."

"Oh, Percy. Can we find something else?"

"It's nice and comfy and… warm."

"Well… I guess. But I get to pick out your pants."

"Okay…"

Redundant

He grins happily as he sticks the Harry Potter disc into the DVD player. She rolls her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain, not again! You always pick Harry Potter," she says.

"Wise girl, but I chose Goblet of Fire this time! I usually like Prisoner of Azkaban… I decided that you needed a break from those dementors," he says, laughing.

She snuggles up close to him under the blanket. Maybe she actually really does like them. Or maybe the only reason she actually lets him watch them every time is that they kiss at every resolution. Every time.

So really, she isn't complaining.

Small

"Annabeth! Can you move your stack of books off the table, please?" Percy yelled across the living room to the bedroom of their tiny apartment. I huffed, wondering if it was that hard to pick it up himself.

Frowning, I walked into the bedroom, annoyed at everything today. Stupid human genes, why must I have PMS? Wishing I could be my mother, who doesn't actually give birth, I pick the mountain of books off my bedside table. Curse our itsy-bitsy home. There's no room for anything, from my books to clothes. But it kind of looked perfect when we bought it right after getting married. It's right by camp, and they need our help half of the time anyways.

But it's cute, and small, but at least we're happy.

Green Day

"Come on, Piper! Dance!" Jason pulled me out onto the floor by the arm. I shake my head half-heartedly but let him bring me out anyways.

Olympus is a party right now. After big wars, I suppose that everyone just kind of needs to let it all out. And let it out they did.

Apollo was at the stage, rocking out with the Muses, while Zeus was doing that whole "I'm a sophisticated businessman" thing in his pinstriped suit, walking around with a glass of wine in hand, talking to various people. Hades was sweeping around while satyrs skirted around with him, while Persephone was using this valuable free time to visit with Poseidon and Hermes, and I could detect heavy flirting. Aphrodite was in the back doing who-knows-what-I-don't-want-to-know with Ares. Demigods, gods, and magical creatures were everywhere. I swear I even saw this cow/fish thing dancing to the music, too.

Jason grinned at me happily, and I could tell he was just happy this was all over. Everyone was safe, Gaea was defeated, and we were both alive. All those close calls we had survived (by complete luck) and us seven demigods were unscathed.

I cocked my ear to the music playing, and I laughed. Wake Me Up When September Ends? Even Apollo, in his free verse stage, had good taste. I smiled back at Jason, a smile that I hoped would convey all of the past year's troubles and how we overcame them, together.

_**Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are**_

So I start to dance with Jason.

Aluminum

Juniper giggled, feeding Grover bits of the metal from her Coke can. The satyr ate it up quickly, with crazy speed. His teeth were really strong.

"So you like it?" she asked.

"Uhhm. The Coke gives it some yummy, sugary flavor…" Grover said, with his mouth full.

"It doesn't seem very healthy, though, does it?"

Grover grinned, showing teeth with sparkling crumbs of metal stuck between.

Tiger

"Daddy! Come here!"

Little Luke Jackson called through the crowded zoo walkway, trying to get his father's attention away from his mother and over to the animals that he was currently ensued in. He ran over to his daddy and poked him repeatedly until he looked down. Luke pulled his arm, leading him over to the pretty albino tiger.

His mother followed, sighing as she walked over. Luke's daddy saw the creature, eyes widening, then turned to his wife and promptly started laughing.

"Remember when we had one of those in that Las Vegas truck when we were eleven?"

Luke's mother snorted. "And those awful 'zookeepers' were feeding them Happy Meals!"

Luke looked in confusion from mother to father. He thought to himself, "I will never get what they say to each other…"

Jar

"PERCY!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Seaweed Brain, I can't open this spaghetti jar lid."

"So you plan on using my superhuman strength for opening jars?"

"Sure, here you go."

Click.

"Ha, that was easy. Guess I'm just that strong!"

"I loosened it for you."

Heal

She knew it would take a while for it to heal.

But she also knew that it was completely worth the pain. It had just seemed that that dagger would hit his spot, the one spot that held him down. So she had jumped in front of that traitor's blade, saving him (maybe) from death.

All she wanted now was for him to be there right next to her, holding her hand, making her feel all better.

Elation

Piper had been happy before.

She decided to make a list of things that she had been happy about.

1. Long days on the beach with her dad.

2. Her dad's special black bean soup.

3. Sleeping in.

4. Being head counselor.

5. Jason.

6. Jason.

7. Jason.

Piper noticed a reoccurring pattern in her list. Jason, she knew, was an obvious thing to make her positively beam. She really liked him, she also knew, and that very moment when she had kissed him had made her completely elated.


End file.
